


Just Sayin'

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: George owns a petshop, Multi, They appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George works with Brad at a petshop. What will happen when a very atractive, young man  takes a job at the shop which is across the street?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hamster was running in his will, making all sorts of noises.   
“I swear, if that this won’t be sold soon, I am going to throw it away.” Brad complained, holding his head with his hand, as he was going through the monthly financials. He hated math and he had a hung over from last night. George smiled.  
“No you won’t. You are just upset that things didn’t go well last night.”  
Brad made a face.   
“I was certain that Jake was okay, but I guess I was wrong.”  
“I didn’t like that guy from the beginning.”  
“You made that pretty clear.”  
“And I still don’t understand what you saw in him.”  
“He is a fireman.”   
George decided to ignore that and finish cleaning the window of the shop. He and Brad were friends from uni, and after that they made up their minds to open a pet shop, as they were both into animals. So they bought a place, turned the down floor into a shop and the upper floor into an apartment, where they were living. Till now, Brad was an excellent roommate.  
“Anyway, it’s time to move on.” Brad continued from the back. “Time to go out again and hunt.”  
“Sometimes you are making the grossest metaphors.”  
Brad got up and came to the window.   
“Brad?” George looked at him. The curly boy was still, looking out of the window, like he was enchanted.   
“ Holly….that’s a big piece of candy.”  
“What?” George followed Brad’s gaze. On the other side of the road, outside the computer shop, a tall, nicely built brunet was loading boxes from a car that was parked up front.  
“Mister White must have hired a new technition.” George commented, turning back to his job.  
“What happened to Jane?” Brad asked, still looking at the young man outside.  
“She moved to Liverpool with her fiancé, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah. I forgot. So, I must said her an email thanking her for doing that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because now mister White brought that Greek god that we can observe and not only that…”  
“Brad, mate, remember the last time you tried to hit on a guy like that? He almost beat the life out you. Not everyone is gay friendly and you should be careful.”  
“There is no gain if you don’t try, I say.”  
“You don’t even know that he is gay.”  
“We can find out.” Brad turned and looked at George. “You know what? You should.”  
“Should what?”  
“Go there and talk to him.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because you have been single for ages and you are not doing something about it.” Brad said, pocking the feathers from the dusting feather.  
“I am fine as I am.”  
“Fine is good. Great is better.”  
“Look, Brad. If you want to hit on that guy, that’s all on you. But don’t bring me into this.”  
Brad made a face of dismay. He looked again outside the window, where the young technician was disappearing into the computer shop and signed.  
“I am doing this for you, because I love you and because you must get over JJ at some point.” Brad said and leaned over George.   
“What are you doing?” George asked, pulling back, but Brad had already been running towards the other side of the shop, holding George’s brand new cell phone.  
“Brad, give it back.” George yelled with terror, as he run after his friend. But he was too late. Brad was already in the bathroom, looking at the bottom of the toilet, where George’s phone now was laying.  
“Are you mad?” George screamed, as he made himself dig in and pull his cell out of the dirty water.  
“Now you kind of have to go and talk to him.” Brad smiled with satisfaction and he went to back in the shop. George was in the edge of tears. He loved his new phone. It got great selfies. He put the gadget on a towel and tried to turn it on. It didn’t work. Frustrated he got back into the shop, where Brad was helping a mother and her son to pick a snake.   
“Well, George over here is the expert. He can tell you everything you need to know about snakes.” Brad said and pulled George closer. The curly haired boy was still shocked by what happened to his cell phone, but he forced a smile and started talking. He was a professional after all.  
Later, as Brad was helping him clean the birds’ cages, George found himself looking at the computer shop.   
“You though this over?” Asked Brad, putting in new newspaper on the cage bottom.  
“I must go and have them look at my phone, before the damage become permanent.”  
“Good, keep that sad look on your face. Computer geeks love that.”  
“Brad, don’t puss me, okay? You did enough.”  
“Thank me at your wending toast. Now, go and I will wrap these up and close.”   
George got his coat and marched out of the pet shop. Sometimes he just hated Brad. He walked the distance between his shop and the computers’ and got in. He hadn’t been there for a while. There where all sorts of machinery, mainly computers though, all around the walls and the floor. A desk was in front of the door that led behind, into the work shop, George thought.  
“Coming.” A male voice said, clearly not mister White. Soon, the technician appeared from behind. He smiled at George, who was standing there awkwardly. The young man had a great smile, breathtaking looks and the deepest blue eyes George had ever seen. Brad was right. He was a big piece of candy. George shook himself. The other guy was starting to look at him oddly, as he stood there watching him like some kind of psycho.  
“I am sorry. I had a difficult day. Umm, my phone fell in…umm.. water and now it’s dead.” George said, looking at everything else than the brunet. Looking at him confused his thoughts.  
“Let me have a look.” The technician said and George handed him over the phone, which was now dry but still not working.   
“It fell in water?” the blue eyed boy asked, as he was opening up the phone and was pocking at it with his tools.  
“Umm, yeah. It just happened. I was destructed. I own the pet shop on the other side of the road. I mean, me and my friend Brad own it, not just me. We knew Jane, the woman who was working here before…um, you. You’re new. We haven’t seen you before. I mean, Brad pointed that out, not that we were watching…I am sorry I am blubbing. It’s been a long day.”  
“That’s okay, don’t worry. I would have been upset if my phone was ruined.”  
“Ruined?” George was as white as a sheet.  
“No, I mean…I have to work on it. Don’t worry. It will be fine.” The young man tried to comfort George, clearly alarmed by his reaction. George didn’t know if he should be flattered by the concern or embarrassed that he reacted that way.  
“Tell you what, come back here tomorrow and we will work on it together, okay?”  
“Okay.” George said, not meeting his gaze. “Thank you. I should go.”  
“Right.” George turned to leave.  
“Oh, wait. We didn’t introduce. Being neighbors and all.” The young man said, and George turned to find him behind him. He was almost as tall as himself, but with a fit body that was shown from his t shit.   
“I am Josh.” He said, giving him his hand. George took it, smiling.  
“I am George.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And so? That’s it?” Brad asked over a round of tequila.   
“What else did you expect?” George asked, chewing a lemon slice. Brad had drugged him over to the “Jacks”, the local pub, and made him story him everything that had happened in the computer store, in every detail.  
“More, that’s for sure.”  
“I am meeting him tomorrow. Isn’t that enough for you?”  
“It’s a good start, but if he had grabbed you on that desk and reaped your jeans…”  
“Woo, hold your horses. Your imagination is loose again. Who does that to a client?”  
“A really hot sex god.”  
“I think Brad had enough tequila for tonight.” Said Tristan, the bar tender, as he took the empty glasses from in front of them. Tristan was a tall, blond guy, with blue eyes and white complexion. Brad had tried to get into his pants the moment he saw him serving a cosmopolitan, but Tristan made it clear that he preferred women. So, he hadn’t become Brad’s boyfriend, but he was a good friend of the boys. And he knew Brad pretty well.  
“Who is the unlucky bastard that he has in his mind now?” he asked, cleaning the stall with a cloth.  
“It’s the new computer technician over at Mister White’s shop.” Explained George.  
“Oh, Josh?” said Tristan, a little uninterested. He was definitely straight.  
“Yeah. I made George go over there with a cell phone crises and he didn’t even get his phone number.” Brad complained.  
“You threw my brand new cell in the toilet! And I can’t just go and ask a guy if he is gay.” George had enough of that for today.  
“Oh, Josh is bi.” Tristan said, filling a glass with bear.  
“What? How do you know that?”  
“He was here a couple of nights. He is really popular with the ladies. But he enjoys men company too.” Explained the blond boy.  
“Is he single?” asked Brad overjoyed.  
“I have no idea. But he seems like a decent guy.” Tristan said and went to take an order from the other side of the stall. Brad was just holding on to the ground.  
“It is destiny, George.” He kept saying, as George drugged him out of the pub. “Can’t you see? He is here for you.”   
“You are a great matchmaker, Brad, but people don’t like people because you think that they should. There has to be an attraction.”  
“There…”  
“Not just yours.”  
“I just think…” Brad tried to say from under the covers of his bed.  
“Night.” George said and turned off the lights.  
Next morning, Brad was his cheerful self again.   
“And when it’s your meeting?” asked, over a mug of coffee.  
“Today.”  
“When?”  
“I don’t know. I will drop by at some point.”  
“Why don’t you go now?”

“Because they are not open yet.”  
“So?”  
“So? What am I? A groupie waiting for the celebrities to come out of their hotel room?”  
“You waited four hours on a line for the phone.”  
“Yes. And there were other people waiting too. I can’t just stand there like an idiot, waiting. What if he forgot?”  
“He can’t have forgotten. You can take a coffee and wait there and when he comes, give him the coffee, tell him that you are too anxious for your cell, tell him how much you appreciate his help, even tell him that boring stories about your previous ones, he might like them, and then one thing will lead to another and he will bring you coffee next morning in bed.”  
“You are hopeless, you know that?” George said and went over to give the dogs a bath. An hour later Brad appeared at the door of the shower.   
“If you don’t want him, I can have him, you know.” He said. George gave him the bull dog to dry him up. Brad took him with a face.  
“I am serious. You can’t waste goods like that.”  
“Brad, please relax. And stop talking about people like they are things. It’s not nice.”  
“Maybe so, but still you are not answering.”  
“You didn’t ask me anything. Anyway, I finished, so I am going to see if my phone can be saved. Okay?”  
“Fine. Just, try to make this work. Maybe we won’t get another chance.”  
“Look, if I don’t make it, you can have him. Just keep the shop.”  
“I will.” Said Brad with a smile and started pet talking to the dog. George rolled his eyes. He imagined Josh running and Brad chasing him. He puss that thought away, as he entered the computer shop. Mister White was at the desk.   
“George.” He said with a friendly smile. “You are here for the phone?”  
“Yes, mister White. Did you have any progress?”  
“I don’t know. Joshy is working on it. He is behind. Go and see what he’s doing.”  
“Thank you.” George said, going through the door behind the desk. It led to a small room, full with equipment and spare pieces of computers. Josh was working at a board with a light on. George felt his heart race, as he approached him. Josh raised his head and when he recognized him, he smiled.  
“George. I was wondering when you were going to show up.”  
“I didn’t want to bother.”  
“You don’t bother.” Josh said and George handed him one of the lattes he had brought before going to the shop. Brad’s idea wasn’t that bad after all. No harm to be nice.  
“Oh, thank you. You really didn’t have to.” Josh said with a grin.  
“It’s the least I can do, for the interest you showed on my case. I just hope you like latte.”  
“It’s my favorite. Thank you.” Josh said and took a sip.   
For the next hour or so, they talked over George’s open cell phone. Josh told him about his life so far and George about his, about Brad and the shop. It was easy to open up to Josh, and George was surprised of the amount of security he was receiving from the blue eyed man. He didn’t feel safe with people he didn’t know, normally.   
George had lost the truck of time, when Mister White got in and informed Josh that he had a home delivery to do.  
“I am so sorry. I made you late for your appointment.” George said, panicked.  
“Don’t ever say that. You didn’t. I am on time. But we didn’t finish with your phone.”  
“No worries. I can use one of my old ones. Let me know when you fix it.”  
“When? There’s a lot of confidence in my technical abilities.”  
“You want me to say if?”  
“No, if that means that there is a chance not to see you again.”  
“You can always come to the shop and have a look for a pet.” George said quickly. He felt lost and confused. Was he making a pass on him? Was he just being nice? Or did he want to become friends? Probably the last. He didn’t live in one of Brad’s fantasies after all.  
“As a matter of fact I have a cat, Oreo.”  
“Nice. I like cats. I mean, I don’t own one, but they are likable animals.”  
“You have a dog?”  
“No, I don’t have a pet.”  
“A pet shop owner who doesn’t own a pet?”  
“I have never thought about it that way.” George said, a little embarrassed. “Anyway, I must go. Brad will be freaking out on his own.”  
“Okay. See you later.” Josh said, but George was out of the shop already.


	3. Chapter 3

George felt the pain spreading to all his left cheek by the blow he got from Brad. The sorter boy was shocked by his actions.  
“I am so sorry, Georgie.” He said, almost to the edge of tears. “I didn’t know what had gotten into me.”   
George had just finished telling Brad about his meeting with Josh, as they were having lunch over to their apartment. Brad was so upset when he heard that George just left the computer shop, that he couldn’t control himself and slapped George to the face.  
“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.” George said, as he went to the bathroom to throw some water to his face. Brad followed him and stood at the door.  
“I can’t believe that that was it. Now we have to wait for our computer to go off. That will take months.” Brad complained, clearly calmer than before.  
“Like I said before, you can try now.”  
“Really? George, if you want him, I can…”  
“No. It’s fine. Go for it. And anyway, I am not really good at it. I might blow it again.”  
“That’s true. But, just to you know, I’m ready to honor the pack.”  
The pack was a deal George and Brad had made when they were roommates in university. They had agreed that they will not go after each other’s boyfriends, or potential ones.  
“I am giving you my blessings.” George said, wiping his face. His cheek had a red complexion now. He hoped that it will go away till they reopen the shop for the afternoon. He didn’t want to scare people off. And what if Josh came in and sees him like that? No, he couldn’t think of Josh right now. He had just given his permission to Brad. Now it was Brad’s “to be” and he had to back off.   
George left Brad do the dishes, and got downstairs to open the shop. He was feeding the cats, when the door opened.   
“Coming.” He said, as he gave a small pat on the ginger kitten.  
“You weren’t kidding. You actually like cats.” Josh said, and George turned to face him so fast that he almost dropped the cages down. Josh smiled. “And you are clumsy. No wonder you gave your phone a diving lesson.” He said and handed George a coffee.  
“You just scared me.” George said, looking at the white coffee cup with interest. Starbucks. His favorite coffee shop.   
“I had to reply to the coffee call.” Josh said, seeing how George was confused over his gesture. George smiled awkwardly.   
“You have a nice smile.” Josh commented, taking a sip from his coffee. “I wish I had one.”  
“What are you talking about? You have a great smile.” George found himself saying. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t flirt with the man he just passed on to his best friend.  
“Is that a tattoo?” Josh asked, pointing at the tattoo on George’s wrist, which could be seen from under his sleeve.  
“Um, yeah.” George said, putting the coffee on a pack of seeds for the birds, so he could lift his sleeve and show his tattoo to Josh, who leaned forward with interest. Wow, he smelled good. “It’s the Las Vegas geographical numbers. It’s sentimental.” The curly haired boy explained. Everyone that had seen the tattoo got confused by it. Are you from there? Was the most common question that followed George’s explanation.  
“That’s mad. I have the same tattoo.” Josh said and lifted his sleeve so George could see the exactly same tattoo on the handsome boy’s arm.  
“I have been there once to watch this band that they were playing Nirvana.” Josh explained, with a grin on his face.  
“Me too!” George couldn’t believe that they could have been at the same place at the same time and never meet till now. “I went to a tattoo shop next morning and got this. It was probably the best night of my life.”  
“Same here. That’s why I wanted it on me. What was called the tattoo shop?”  
“Las tattoos or something. It was close to my motel.”  
“I went to the same tattoo shop!” Josh was excited. “That is a fucking huge coincidence.”   
“It really is.”  
“What is?” Brad asked, as he got into the shop. He had a smile on his face, the flirty smile. He must have spotted Josh from the street.  
“Um, this is my friend Brad.” George said, as Brad took Josh’s hand and shook it.  
“Great to meet you. I am Josh.”  
“I love the name Josh. Is it short for Joshua?” Brad asked, leaning over the cage with the hamsters.   
“Yes it is.” Josh smiled.  
George felt immediately sick. On the one hand, he felt bad to feel jealous and possessive over Josh, because he had created this. He was the confused and scared guy, who had given up and convinced his friend, who was trying to get them together from the start, to try it out with the young technician. However, he couldn’t help himself.   
Josh was telling something to Brad, who was laughing. Josh turned then and looked at George. George couldn’t bear it any more.  
“I have to go through some papers at the back. We are expecting some suppliers from Australia and we have to be ready.” George said.  
“A client wants a rare dog and the only place in the world that breads them is in New Zealand.” Brad explained.  
“I should go then.” Josh said, and moved towards the door. George saw the Brad’s sad eyes.  
“No. Stay. Keep company to Brad. If you don’t have somewhere to be, I mean.” George said and forced a smile. That was more painful than he expected. Josh looked confused for a moment, as if he didn’t know what was going on or how to react.   
“Please. You can tell him about your cat. Maybe Brad can give you some tips.” George said, and Josh came back in.  
“If I am not disturbing.”  
“Not at all.” Brad had the biggest smile on his face. He looked at George, his eyes saying thank you. George smiled at him and got to the back room, where the office was. He set himself on the chair and opened the folders. He looked at them and read them out loud to himself, so he could concentrate, so he could forget Josh and Brad, so he could stop himself from crying.


	4. Chapter 4

George could hear the giggling from the other room. It was night, probably near eleven. George had turned in early, as Brad had Josh over. They were going out for a week now. At first it was only a coffee and a football game (to which Brad had swore that he loved, but he was bored to death). But, yesterday night, as George was closing up the store, he saw Josh and Brad kissing at the alley near the computer shop. And now, here they were, in his apartment. George was sure that they weren’t going to stop to kissing this time.  
As that thought went back and forth in his mind, he rolled in the bed. Eventually, all the blankets were on the floor, but he couldn’t stop. This was a torture. And it had to stop. It was his house too, after all, and if he wanted to get some water or hot milk, he had every right to do so. And if that meant disturbing the young couple at the living room, well that wasn’t his problem.   
George got up and wore his sleepers. They had monkeys on them. He stopped at the door and listened to what was happening outside. He could hear small talk, which was great, because it meant that they weren’t making out on the sofa. George took a deep breath and got out. He knew that Brad was going to do far worse than a slap to him next morning, but he didn’t care. The thought of Brad and Josh having sex made him sick.  
The couple was at the sofa, as George had predicted. His room was at the back, right next to the kitchen, so they had their backs at him, as he cruised to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Don’t look; don’t look, George kept repeating to himself, in order to keep his eyes away from Brad and Josh. If they were intiment, that image would have stuck in his mind and he wouldn’t be able to seep for weeks. Not that he hadn’t run into Brad and his boyfriends before. But those didn’t matter. Josh on the other hand was a different story all together.   
The noise of the fridge alarmed the young couple. Josh got up and looked awkward. George closed the door and forced a smile. He was going to play it dump.   
“Oh, I am so sorry. Did I disturb you?” Brad’s eyes were shooting lethal stares at him, but he ignored him.  
“No. I was just leaving actually.” Josh said. He looked embarrassed. Good. And he was leaving. Even better. George knew that it was going to happened some day. But not tonight. He had prevented it for tonight. And that made him really happy. He tried to hide his wide grin, as he opened the cupboard to find a glass.  
“Why? I thought….” Brad whispered, but George could hear him.  
“Not tonight.” Josh insisted, moving in the room. George pressed the button of the microwave and the grass full of milk stared dancing round and round in the white box. He didn’t even feel guilty of ruining it for his friend.  
“I will get your coat.” Brad said, and he disappeared in his room. George took out the glass. He turned and found Josh looking at him.  
“Nice sleepers.” He said. George looked down to his feet.  
“I love monkeys.”  
“I guessed so.”  
“I am really sorry if I caused any trouble…”  
“Don’t say that again. I am sorry if we kept you up all night. You have that important meeting with the Aussies tomorrow.” Josh said, moving to the table, where they set close to each other.  
“Um, yeah.” George told Josh that he had to prepare for the meeting every time Josh asked him to join them to the movies, or to the match, or for coffee. Come to think about it, Josh always asked George to join them to their dates, especially at the beginning. But George thought that he was just being nice. Poor single George, the third wheel.  
“Don’t worry. I am sure that you will get them to sign. No one can say no to you.” Josh smiled and George felt his knees wick. Thankfully, he was sitting.   
George took a sip from his glass of milk, not knowing how to respond to that. Josh’s smile widened.  
“Oh, George, you are so cute.” He said and he leaned forward. George heart stopped. What was happening? Did Josh was about to kiss him? Did Brad mention that he was gay? Did it matter? Josh was so close now. His deep blue eyes looking at George’s lips. This was happening. This wasn’t one of those dreams George had for the last couple of days. This was happening.   
Josh raised his hand and he touched George’s upper lip with a napkin. Josh smiled. “You have a milk moustache.” He said and moved back. George allowed himself to breath. What was he thinking? Did he really want Josh to kiss him?  
“Thank you.” George said and looked at the table. He was too embarrassed to face Josh’s eyes.   
Fortunately Brad came in. He handed Josh his jacket.   
“Well, good night.” George said and got into his room, as Brad and Josh went to the door. He didn’t want to see them kiss.   
“Good night George.” He heard Josh yell from the door, and he smiled, as he sank into his bed.  
Next morning, George felt like he had a night of drinking and partying. His head was heavy and he felt really guilty. He knew that Brad was waiting for him outside to have a word with him, and he was right to. What was he thinking?  
He took a deep breath and got out of his room. Brad was in his bedroom, so he tiptoed his way to the bathroom. He was about to close the door, when Brad appeared at the frame.  
“You scared me.” George said, turning towards the bathtub and turning the hot water on. He had managed to suppress a cry, when he saw Brad looking at him with those big brown eyes, in his red silk pjs.   
“About last night…” there it was. It was beginning. George turned the bathtub off. He made this mess. He needed to clear all this out.  
“Brad, look. I am so sorry…”  
“No. Don’t be. You saved me from making the mistake again.” Brad said, sitting on the toilet. George was confused. He leaned on the sink opposed to Brad. The younger boy wasn’t looking at him. George was now worried.  
“I mean, Josh is really hot. Really hot. I can’t wait to see those aps close up. Put my hand up and down those…”  
“To the point Brad.” George didn’t want to hear Brad’s sex fantasies.  
“Yeah, right. What I am trying to say is that I can’t help myself. But I have to, because last time I jumped into bed really quickly and he dumped me, so I need to have it right this time.”   
George looked at Brad. Instead of feeling relieved that his friend wasn’t blaming him, he felt worse. Brad was really serious about Josh and here he was having fantasies about him.   
“So, I want to say thank you for saving me last night. I won you one.” Brad said, hugged George and left him have a bath. “Big day today. I hear that those Aussies are hoooot! Maybe we will hook you up with one.” Brad sang, as he was closing the bathroom door. That was it. George had to stay away from Josh. It was just a flame. He was alone for too long and Josh was attractive. But as soon as he found someone else, he would forgot everything about Josh and all this would be a bad joke for the drunken nights. Or a dirty little secret. The trick was to stay away from Josh as long as he could, so he want be neat temptation. That would do the trick.   
George was happy with himself for being the grown up and making the right decision. He was singing happily, as he was drinking his banana thick sake, while opening the shop. Suddenly he hears someone calling his name. He turns to see Josh running towards him. He was holding a pet carrier.  
“George.” Josh said, almost into tears. “My cat, Oreo. He is not well.” Josh was out of breath. Tears started streaming down his handsome face, to his sharp cheekbones. George looked in the box. A black and white cat was lying in there, heavily breathing.   
“He needs doctor.” George said, locking the shop again.  
“He does? It’s too early. They won’t be open yet. Where am I going to find someone?” Josh was so upset. George acted quickly. He was good in crises. He had his phone in his hand. It had been repaired, thankfully.  
“I know a doctor who owns me a favor. Have you got a car?”  
“Yes. It’s parked down there.” Josh was breathing more calmly now.  
“Good.” George said. “You are not in shape for driving. Give me the keys.” Josh was happy to do so. George climbed into Josh’s car, while texting Brad about it and calling the doctor. He watched Josh at the back seat talking sweet talk to the cat. He could never imagine a guy like Josh being so attached to a cat. He could never imagine that a guy like Josh will make him forget his decision to stay away. He could never imagine that he would start falling in love with a guy like Josh.


	5. Chapter 5

“I wish that I could wake with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things…” Josh sang along, as he looked out of the window of the car. The radio had Amnesia on by Luke Hemmings. George looked at him, when the traffic light turned red.   
“He will be alright.” George tried to say. Josh was super upset when the doctor said that he had to keep Oreo in for a couple of days. He might have to go under surgery. Josh cried on George’s shoulder for an hour in the waiting room.  
“The doctor said…”  
“The doctor said that he wants to look after him. He will call you if something happens.” George said, as he pulled in the alley next to the computer shop. He parked the car and they got out. Josh’s eyes were red. Still, he looked gorges.   
“You mustn’t be alone.” George said. “Do you want me to call Brad?” He didn’t look at Josh. It was too painful.  
“No.” Josh said and George looked up in surprise. “Um, can you, um, take me home? I don’t want…”  
“Sure.” George immediately responded and they started walking.   
“You know what makes me better? Hot chocolate.” George said smiling, as they passed by the coffee shop. Josh turned and looked at him. “Have you eaten anything since morning?”  
“Not really.” Josh responded and he let George show him into the coffee. They set on a corner and George ordered two Mexican chocolates. Josh was silent. George couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He took his hand into his and Josh looked up. George smiled.  
“You can’t do anything. You have to stop worrying.”  
Josh forced a smile. “You are right. It’s that Oreo is very important to me. But, in any case, thank you for helping me out. You were so patient with me. Normally I don’t act like a fucking softy.” Josh’s face twisted. “Oh, no. Your meeting with the Australians was today. And I made you miss it!”   
“It’s okay. Brad can handle it.”  
“But you worked so hard for it. Fuck.”  
“It’s really not that big deal.” George said, touched by Josh’s worry.   
“You are always that nice?” Josh said, taking the hot chocolate that the waitress had just brought. He insisted on paying for them, and George didn’t resisted. He had to let him feel less guilty.   
“You are right.” Said Josh, after taking a sip. “This is really good.”  
George smiled. Josh started laughing. “What?” George asked alarmed.  
“You did it again.” Josh said and leaned over again to clean George’s mouth. George couldn’t believe that the same scene from yesterday was repeated again. But this time he wouldn’t be that stupid as to believe that…  
Blank. George’s senses just turned off, as Josh kissed him. Then the adrenalin kicked in and brought him back to reality. Josh was kissing him. He was actually kissing him. And he was sitting there, like a statue, not kissing him back. What was wrong with him? Before he was able to react, Josh had pulled back.  
“George I am so sorry.”   
“No, it’s…” George tried to say, but Josh was up.   
“I am really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”   
Before George could even start saying that it was all right and that he really wanted that, Josh was gone. George leaned back on his seat. He tried to make sense of what had just happened. And the only thing he could think was how stupid he was to let Josh leave. This was his chance. Josh had made the first move and he let him walk away. He did the same thing with JJ.   
“Not again.” George said and run out of the shop. He looked at the street. He remembered what Josh said about his address. He started running down the street. He could catch up with Josh, take him by the hand, tell him that he felt the same, that he did like him, or even he felt more than that, grab him and kiss him back this time.  
George was thinking of all that, as he was running down the street. He hit some people that were passing by, and he didn’t even stop to apologies. He ignored their angry comments, as he took the turn to find Josh walking down the street a few meters in front of him. George tried to call him, but he was out of breath. Then he stopped. A blonde girl came up to Josh and they hugged. From what George could hear, they knew each other, pretty well. George’s heart stopped. This could be Josh’s girlfriend. He didn’t know if he and Brad had an exclusive or not. Their kiss was indeed a mistake. He was upset and George was just there.   
George felt that Josh had somehow took advantage of him, as he walked in the pet shop. Brad was on him the minute he stepped in.   
“What happened? Is it that bad?” His brown eyes were full of worry.  
“The cat is at the doctor’s. Josh wasn’t that well.” George said and went into the dogs’ cage. He took a puppy into his arms. He felt better already.  
“Poor baby.” Brad commented.  
“What happened with the Aussies?”  
“Oh, everything went fine. And, because you helped with my boyfriend, I did something in return.”  
“What did you do Brad?” George had no power to fight back.  
“You see, there is a cute green eyed piece of hotness, that will meet me tomorrow night for drinks and I thought that you can come too.”  
“No.” Brad had done enough.  
“Please. He will feel so awkward with me and Josh.”  
“Josh is coming?”  
“Well, he will, when I tell him.”  
George was about to tell him about the blonde girl, but he decided not to get more involved. The more he got into this, the more hurt he ended up being.  
“Look, I am tired. And I don’t want you to keep setting me up with guys, so stop it. I’ll go have a bath.”  
George was out before Brad responded. He wanted to be alone. So he rushed into the bathroom and then locked himself into his bedroom. Brad knocked a few times to see how he was, but he pretended that he was sleeping.   
Next morning Brad had already gone down when he woke up. He felt a little better and so he put on a smile and went to the pet shop. Brad was at the register.  
“How do you feel?” Brad asked, obviously worried.  
“Better. Thank you.” George smiled at him. He didn’t need to worry about him. Brad smiled back.  
“Good, because we are meeting Michael at nine…”  
“No. Please don’t make me say it again.”  
“Oh, come on.”  
Just then Josh walked in. George looked at him for a second and turned towards the bird cages. Josh was wearing a blue jersey that fit him perfectly.  
“What is it again this time?” he asked, as he kissed Brad.  
“George won’t come with us tonight to the pub.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, he doesn’t want to meet that guy I am trying to fix him up with.”  
“Brad, don’t puss him if he doesn’t want to.”  
George didn’t want Josh to think that he was bad because of him. He didn’t want him to know that when he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he found it hard to breath because of him.   
“Maybe Brad is right. Why shouldn’t I meet this guy?” George said and turned around. Brad had a huge smile on his face. Josh looked confused.  
“Does that mean…?”  
“Yeah, I am coming with you.”  
Brad yelled with happiness and hugged him. Then he turned at Josh.  
“You are coming too, right?”  
“Course.” Josh said and left.  
Brad was cheerful all day. George tried to look that he was in a good mood too. He let Brad chose him clothes for his date and he heard him talking happily about this guy Michael.  
“And he plays guitar, just like you.”  
“Did you interrogate him or sign a contract with him?”  
“Both.” George smiled. He tried to keep it on his face as they walked down the road and into the pub. Josh was there already. He was having a beer and chatting with Tristan. Brad approached him and kissed him. Then he set with him. George smiled at Tristan.  
“Let me guess. You gave in.” The blonde barman said and looked at Brad.  
“Don’t mess this up, Tris.” Brad said. Then he got up and went to the door where a died red haired guy walked in. George looked at him. Michael was really tall, thin and really white. He had piercings and tattoos, as far as George could see. Josh leaned towards him.  
“You look too good for him.”  
“Please be nice.” George said, trying to ignore him.  
“Just sayn. I thought you didn’t like set ups.”  
“It’s not a set up. Michael is here for a couple of days only.”  
“Uh-huh.” Josh was about to say something really jerky, but Brad and Michael came and he stopped.   
George smiled to the red haired. He really had beautiful green eyes.  
“You must be George.” Michael said. He had a nice deep voice.  
“Yeah.” George was about to say that it was nice to meet him, but Josh jumped in.  
“I am Josh. So, you are into dog business.”  
“Don’t fucking make fun of it, man. It pays the bills and I travel a lot. What do you do?”  
Josh was taken aback. George tried not to laugh. “I am into computers.”  
“Good. I like playing videos.” Michael said and ordered a beer. Brad dragged Josh away before he made an other comment. What was wrong with him? Why he was acting like that?  
George looked at him. Brad and Josh were making out at the corner. He was playing with him. He had to get out. He looked at Michael, who was drinking his beer quilty. He wasn’t that bad. Why shouldn’t he try?  
“So, is it your first time here?” George said smiling.  
“No. The second.”  
“Like it?”  
“Calum and Ashton like the weather here, but I like the pins and the food.”  
“Who’s…?”  
“Cal is the guy I came with. You talk on the phone with him. He has the conections with the New Zealands. Ashton is a friend.”  
“Is he into the business too?”  
“He is a underwear model for American Apparel.”  
“Oh.” Really? “You can pass for a model too.”  
Michael turned and faced George. “What the fuck man. I am straight as it gets.”  
George looked at Michael’s angry eyes and he felt a little scared. He must have shown it, because Michael dropped back. “Look, I don’t have a problem with gays. Ashton’s model friends are gay too. It had been a tiring day, so we will forget about it, okay?”  
“Okay. I am sorry…”  
“Forget it, allright.”  
Michael took a sip from his beer and dranned it. He than ordered an other one.  
“And just to give you the heads up, Ashton is not gay either. Calum is, but he is in a relationship with Luke.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Yeah. Lukie is a great guy. He travels a lot, bacuse of his job, but they make time for each other.”  
“What does he do?”  
“He is a singer.”  
“Wait. Luke Hemmings is your friend?”  
“Yeah. Like him?”  
“Love him. I mean, his songs not…”  
“I scared you back there, didn’t I. Shit. And Cal told me to make a good impression.”  
“Don’t worry. I don’t usually hit on guys. It’s just…”  
“You like that Josh over there.” Michael said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. George was alarmed.  
“What?”  
“Oh, come on. You look at him every five seconds. He has you wrapped around his finger.”  
“No. Josh is with Brad.”  
“So? The heart wants what the heart wants.”  
“I don’t want Josh.”  
“Okay. So you don’t mind that they are leaving.”  
“What?” George turned and looked where Brad and Josh have been seating. Now, they were gone. Michael laughed.  
“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”  
George however had stopped listening. Even though it killed him, he couldn’t help it. It just didn’t feel right. It just wasn’t fair.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was up, when George opened his eyes and showed the time. It was nine o’ clock in the morning. He jumped out of bed, wore the first thing that he found in his closet, locked the door off his apartment and he went to open the pet shop. As he had predicted, Brad was nowhere. Fortunately the Australians, who they had to meet that day, weren’t there either.   
George thought about last night, as he fed the animals. He had a great time with Michael, who was really funny, especially after the third beer. He had come home really late that night, but Brad wasn’t in his room, when he went to check on him. The painful realization that he had stayed with Josh that night followed him till now. If only he had told him about Josh and the blonde woman. Or Josh kissing him.  
As the guilt was surrounding him, Brad walked in. It was near midday. He had changed clothes, and his wet hair suggested that he had a bath too before showing up. He was cheerful too.  
“Good morning, or should I say good afternoon.” George smiled at him. Brad went to the register.  
“Not funny.” Brad complained.   
“What happened last night?” George had to know. It was one thing suggesting what had happened and another what had really happen.  
“We went to a club after the pub. I wanted to invite you, but you seemed too occupied.” Brad paused to let George make a comment, but the later wanted to know Brad’s side first. “Right. Josh was really moody, I don’t know why. Maybe because of the cat. Anyway, he introduced me to his really hot friend from the gym, James. And when I say hot, he is really, really hot. What about you?”  
“Well, let’s see. After you left me with a guy, who, by the way is not gay, we hung out for a while with Tristan and then came home. But you didn’t.” George had enough. Had Brad slept with Josh, or not?  
“Oh, shit! I swear, George, I really thought that he was gay. I mean the hair and all…”  
“Well, he was damn down straight. He actually left with a girl from the pub.”  
“Oh, well, next time.”  
“Oh, about that, Calum is with another guy, so don’t even think about it.”  
“Really? Oh, come on!”  
“Did you sleep over at Josh’s?”  
“Um, not really…” Brad had a really guilty expression on his face.  
“Well?”  
“You see, that hot friend James…”  
“No, you didn’t!” Brad had slept with Josh’s friend? What was wrong with him?  
“No, no what kind of person do you think I am? Josh got drank, and he was a real jerk to me, so me and James got him back home and we slept there. In the morning James had to go, he is a music teacher by the way. And I talked to Josh about his behavior and we kind of broke up.”  
“Kind of?”  
“Well, it wasn’t going to work anyway.” Brad started to look through some catalogues and George knew that the conversation was over. Just then Michael walked in with another guy, Calum. He was tall, well built and he had tattoos too, but a darker skin complexion. Calum smiled.   
“You’re George, right.”  
“Yes.” George said, shaking his hand. “I am sorry that I wasn’t here last time.”  
“Don’t worry about it, mate. Brad said that you were busy.”  
The four of them started talking over business. Calum had brought a cage with the puppy their client wanted and Brad called them to come and collect it. Calum was as funny as Michael and George liked them both very much. His mind was almost off Josh.  
When the Aussies left, Brad and George bathed the dog and fed it. It was almost five, when the couple that had ordered it came in. The one of them grabbed the dog from George’s hands and hugged it.  
“Look, Louis. He is so cute.” He said, with a deep voice. He must have been close to George’s age, with green eyes and handsome face. His partner, Louis, was shorter, older, with darker skin complexion and blue eyes.  
“He really is Harry.” He said and they smiled at each other. They were really in love. George thought about the time he would find someone to look at him that way. He didn’t have to be famous, like Calum’s boyfriend Luke, or super hot, like Brad’s new flirt James.   
The young couple paid and left, taking the dog with them. The dog was really lucky. They seemed that they will take good care of him.  
Brad said that he needed to go change to meet James, so George promised to close the shop. As he was about to close the last night, after making sure that all the animals were secure and well fed, Josh came in. He looked upset.  
“What happen…”  
“The doctor called. Oreo is dying.” Josh said and he hugged George really hard. He started crying.  
“It’s okay. We will go together.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, if you have plans with Michael…”  
“No, I am free. Plus Michael turned out to be straight.”  
“Really? I am sorry.” He didn’t look so. At least he looked amused.  
George drove again over to the vet. They found Oreo on the examining board, covered with a blanket.  
“I am sorry. We did everything we could. But unfortunately, he won’t make it.” The doctor said.  
“How much time do we have with him?” George asked, as Josh was in no position to speak. He was crying and petting Oreo.  
“He is going any minute now.” Doctor explained and he left.   
Josh was now talking to him. George put his hand on his shoulder. Josh put his over George’s.   
“I am so sorry, mate. You were more than a pet. You were family.” Josh talked to Oreo, who was gone. George let him cry for a few minutes, and then decided that he couldn’t let him like that all night.  
“Josh. He is gone. Do you want me to call someone to stay with you tonight?”  
“Yeah, um, can you call my sister?” He gave George his cell from his pocket and George opened it. He looked thought his contacts for Sister. The photo of the blonde girl from the street popped up with the name Sis. George looked over to Josh. She was his sister, not his girlfriend. George felt awful that he thought that Josh was seeing two people at the same time. He tried to ignore his guilt, while calling Josh’s sister.  
“Josie?” a female voice answered.  
“Um, hi. I am George, a friend of Josh.”  
“Oh, George. Yes, I have heard sooo much about you. Josh really likes you.” Josh talked about him to his sister? And he liked him?  
“Well, I am with him to the vet’s. Oreo unfortunately died and Josh is in no position to stay alone tonight.”  
“Poor Oreo. I am at Liverpool, to my boyfriend, and I don’t know if I will make it there if I take the late train… Can you stay with him? Please? I will be there first thing in the morning. Please?”  
“Um, yeah okay.”  
“Thanks. You are really a great guy.”  
Josh’s sister hung up and George approached Josh.  
“She is at Liverpool and she will come tomorrow. She asked me to stay with you.”  
“George you already did enough. I can’t ask you to…”  
“No. I promised to your sister.”  
“What about Brad? Won’t he be mad at you for staying over to his ex’s?”  
“Brad will understand. Are you mad with James for going out with your ex?”  
“James is dating Brad?”  
Oh, shit! Josh didn’t know!  
“I thought you knew.”  
“No, don’t worry. It’s not like I was in love with him or anything. Brad is a great guy and he and James will be good together.”  
“So you are not angry with me telling you?”  
“Don’t be silly. Why would I be?”  
They both left. Half an hour later, they were at Josh’s place. It wasn’t anything fancy, a sofa, some chairs, a TV set, a football table and a real table.   
They set on the couch and they talked for hours. George felt that, even though Josh had made him feel so awful the past few days, talking with him was refreshing. He had never met someone that understood him that well.   
George slept on Josh’s sofa that night. In the morning, Josh woke him up.   
“Did I over slept?” George asked, fixing his hair off his eyes.  
“No. I just like watching you sleep.”   
George smiled. Was he still sleeping?  
“Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”  
“No.”  
“I really can’t figure you out.”  
“Really?”  
“Well, at first I thought that you liked me too, but then you pushed me over to Brad. So, it’s hot and cold with you, really.”  
“You liked me?”  
“Wasn’t obvious?”  
“Well, I am not really good at flirting and signs and all.” George said, embarrassed.  
“So, you liked me?”  
“Yes. I mean, no, I mean, I still like you. But I thought you wanted Brad.”  
“No. It was you from the beginning.”  
Josh leaned over and pressed his lips on George’s. This time, he kissed him back. His hands moved over to Josh’s back, as Josh encircled him with his arms, putting a hand through his hair. Then, without releasing his lips, he brought his hands over George’s legs and pulled him up, so George could sit on Josh’s lap. His hands moved under Josh’s shirt, and he felt the muscles underneath moving in unison with George’s body. Josh was cupping George’s face, when the door ring rang. Only then they parted, looking at each other. Josh smiled and George smiled back at him. The second ring brought them into reality. Josh went to answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Josie, it’s me.” A female voice came through. Josh’s sister! George got his coat.  
“I should go.”  
“No, she won’t…”  
“No, really. We are meeting the Aussies today to say goodbye. Brad will be waiting.”  
“Okay. So I will call you tonight. Okay?”  
Josh kissed him again. George felt his legs weak.   
“I must take you out for a real date.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“No. I am not a jerk. I like old school.”  
“Okay, then. I wait for your call.”


	7. Chapter 7

George was cutting onions at the kitchen. Brad came in.  
“Are you sure you want to cook that?” He asked, as he stuck his face into the pot George was using. He was making Chilly con carne for Josh, who was to come tonight and spend the night with him. They have been going out for a week now, but Josh had narrowed done the intimacy to just making out. And so George knew that tonight was the night.  
“It might be too heavy and you will have some exercising to do.” Brad danced his way to the table and set there.  
“Never mind that. Are you sure you don’t mind spending the night at Tristan’s?” Brad was leaving so they could have the place to themselves. He was actually really great with the whole situation, as he supported George from the moment he explained to him about him and Josh. Maybe it was because James kept he occupied.  
“I can’t be happier to do so.”Brad said and run to open the door. Josh came in.  
“You’re early.”Brad said, smiling. “Eager, are we not?”He said, as he put on his jacket.  
“Brad, leave him alone.”George yelled from the kitchen, and Brad smiled at Josh for the last time, and left. Josh came to the kitchen. He put his arm around George’s waist and swung him around, so he could be face to face with him. With the other hand he moved a lock that was covering George’s left eye and kissed him. George could not get enough of that. Josh always smelled so good, and his body felt hot against his.  
“Is there anything I can do to help you?”Josh said, when he released him. George smiled at him.  
“Keep away from the kitchen.”  
“Okay.”Josh said and went and set on the sofa, turning the tv on. Chelsea was playing against Arsenal. George leaned a bit to see the score. Chelsea was four down. That wasn’t good. That meant that Josh would be moody again.   
Fortunately his bad mood from the defeat past when he came to the table. And he had forgotten about it all together when they moved to the sofa. Josh cupped George’s face and their eyes locked.   
“You are beautiful, George.”  
George leaned over and kissed him. Their lips were colliding together as Josh leaned back on the sofa and George got over him. Josh’s hands moved to his back under his sweater. George felt the hot touch. Finally they broke off and looked at each other. Josh smiled.  
“Shall we take this inside?”Josh whispered.   
George nodded. They got up but George stopped. Was his bedroom tidy? He hadn’t thought about that.  
“Oh, well, um…Can you wait here for a sec?”  
Josh nodded and George ran into his room closed the door. He looked around. Some clothes were on the flour from last night and some books were open on the desk, as well as his laptop. George started cleaning, when a noise came from the desk.  
“That’s a nice room. A little untidy, but nice.”   
George got up from the floor alarmed. His Skype page was on and a handsome face was on his laptop screen. The boy had caramel skin, brownish eyes and a nice smile. His long light brown hair was falling on his face. George had never seen him in his life.   
“Who are you?”George said, approaching the desk.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m Ash.”Just then Michael appeared next to the other boy.  
“Hey, mate. What’s up?”Michael smiled. He had turned his hair orange with blue highlights.   
“Hi, I’m George.”George said, smiling back. So this was Michael and Calum’s model friend. He was gorgeous all right, but George couldn’t help thinking that he would have preferred to have seen Luke’s blonde hair and blue eyes.   
“Did we found you on a bad time?”Ashton asked.   
George got up fast. “Oh, right. I forgot. Yeah, I’m kind of busy. I’ll call you another time.”George closed the Skype, as Michael was complaining that the time deference was a killer.   
Just then Josh knocked at the door softly and got in.   
“Are you talking to yourself?” He asked, sitting on the bed. George joined him, putting a hand through his hair.   
“Some friends on Skype.” He said. But Josh wasn’t listening. He leaned over and kissed George. They fell back on the bed, Josh over him. George pulled Josh’s t-shirt off and he saw the thick muscled body, covered with chest hair. George gasped. He was really hot. Josh kissed him again and he brought him up right and so he could stripe him from his jersey. They fell again on the bed, their bodies locked together in a passionate dance. George felt the hot breath of Josh on his skin. He felt the sweat and the urge. And then George knew that he loved Josh.

“Ooo, someone had fun last night, day? I don’t know what time is there.”George got up from the bed. He looked around. Josh’s naked body was next to him. He looked around again. What was happening? He slept with Josh last night. He had the best night of his life, with the man he loved. Was it too soon to tell him?   
“He blew your mind off, didn’t he?”   
George tried to focus. Ashton was again on the screen of the laptop again. He had a bottle of beer in his hand. He was alone this time.  
“What happened to wait till I call you?” George yawned, and he wore his pants under the sheet.   
“Oh, don’t be shy. We get naked all the time.”  
Just then Josh woke up. He got up and looked around. Finally he spotted Ashton.  
“Who the hell are you?” He said, and he leaned forward to kiss George.  
“Someone that will leave you two lovebirds alone.” The aussie said and he disappeared. Josh smiled. “Your friend I guess.”  
“Yeah. Well, not exactly…”  
“Have I seen him before?”  
“No…maybe on a catalogue.”  
Josh laughed. “You know, you are the cutest guy I’ve ever met.”  
“Really? It’s not on purpose.”  
Josh smiled. “I love you George.” Josh said and George fell still. He had said it first. He loved him.  
“I love you too.”George said and he meant it.


End file.
